


【ABO】【路人x安兹乌尔恭/铃木悟】一辆越野灵车

by kotominekirei



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotominekirei/pseuds/kotominekirei
Summary: *前骨车后正常车*这是一个骨性恋Alpha路人遇到发情的Omega老骨，啃排骨啃得正开心时突然老骨大变活人，倒霉路人只能迎男而上的心酸故事*「」内的话是老骨的内心想法*最后有带小迪出场*没有剧情，全是车，晕车请及时下车*未满十八周岁的小朋友不要点开





	【ABO】【路人x安兹乌尔恭/铃木悟】一辆越野灵车

罗伦已经被困在这片森林里七天了，虽然凭借他高超的射猎技术不会饿死，但没有调料导致他嘴里能淡出个鸟来。这天，他像往常一样无望地寻找着出路，忽然闻到一股令人垂涎三尺的香味。他以前从来没有闻过这种味道，也从来没有想过蒜香与肉香居然能结合得如此相得益彰。他拨开杂草与藤蔓，在树林间穿梭一阵后终于寻到了香味的来源，那是一个发情的不死族Omega。

不死族也会拥有第二性别吗？罗伦此前从未听说过这件事，但眼前蜷缩在地、还时不时发出诱人遐想的呻吟的骷髅的确是蒜香排骨味信息素的来源。罗伦觉得这个Omega一定是上天赐予他的，因为他作为一个恋骨癖alpha，操普通人类Omega得不到精神上的满足，操不死族他又没有那么大的胆子，于是平日里只能摸着偷偷挖坟带出的人骨自慰。而此刻，一个百分百符合他的嗜好的不死族Omega正在他面前发情，他怎么会放弃这个能一举满足他的性欲和食欲的机会呢？他的阴茎早已硬的发胀，索性解开了裤子露着鸟朝他的梦中情Omega走去。

安兹乌尔恭没有想到，他居然在异世界里发情了。虽然现实世界中铃木悟是个Omega，但YGGDRASIL里并没有第二性别的表现，因此安兹不知道自己这副死之统治者的身躯也会发情。当他照例在王座上通过倾听迪米乌哥斯向其他守护者叙述“无上至尊安兹乌尔恭是怎么想的”来得到自己下一步计划的时候，突然感到尾椎骨一阵发热，骨盆内传来了羞耻的瘙痒感。

「这是……！」安兹乌尔恭眼眶内的红色瞳孔倏忽缩小，熟悉又陌生的感觉让他惊异万分，「发情期？！」

更令他恐惧的是，他发现自己的力量在不断地流失。于是，他故作镇静地打断了迪米乌哥斯的发言，表明自己忽然想起一件要事，就迅速传送到一处不知名的荒郊野外里。

「呜……连强制冷静也失效了吗？」安兹狼狈地紧缩成一团，用手指抓着衣摆摩擦着自己的骨盆，「可恶……完全不够啊……」

安兹乌尔恭在意识将要被欲望吞噬殆尽的关头，忽然感受到了强烈的alpha气息，Omega的本能驱使着他抬头寻找来源，看到一个穿着似野人的alpha挺立着阴茎走了过来。

「就算是被Omega的味道激起了性欲，看到我这一副骸骨的样子也会被吓软吧？这个人是怎么回事，脸上竟然还带着奇怪的满足微笑……」安兹不敢相信眼前所看到的，觉得这个alpha只是他过度欲求不满所幻想出来的。

于是罗伦惊喜地发现，他的梦中情Omega居然向他伸出了手，并把自己美丽的白骨身躯大大方方地袒露着，连尾椎骨上方的髋骨和骶骨都一览无遗。

「反正都是我想像出来的，怎么做都没关系……」安兹握住了罗伦的阴茎，触手的灼热让他浑身一颤，「话说不死族有生殖腔和腺体吗？显然没有啊。唉，到底怎样才能获得满足呢？」安兹有些苦恼地想着，不知道该如何是好。

罗伦刚被安兹冰冷修长的白骨手掌握住时就兴奋地要射了，好在他及时遏制住了这一丢脸的举动。他一只手握住安兹放在自己阴茎上的那只手，引导他上下撸动，然后抓住安兹空闲的另一只手放在嘴里吮吸。

安兹感觉自己的每一节指骨都被舔得干干净净，曾经被肌肉和皮肤保护起来的指缝深处也被舌头侵犯。他忍不住顶了顶胯，示意罗伦抚慰自己最为难耐的地方。

罗伦尽管已经被美妙的蒜香排骨味信息素冲昏了头脑，也还是注意到了他的Omega的性暗示。他一边舔弄着安兹腕骨上方尺骨和桡骨间的空隙，一边抽出自己的阴茎，顶上了安兹右侧耻骨下的闭孔，手穿过他的骨盆半握住了安兹的尾椎骨。狭小的闭孔像是要被粗大的阴茎顶破，致命的敏感处被别人握于手中，安兹伏在罗伦的身上，沉沦于罗伦模拟抽插的动作中，发出压抑的呻吟声。

“喔喔喔，差不多了！”罗伦深吸一口安兹身上的信息素味，感到口齿留香，鼓腹含和。于是他收回自己的手，摁下安兹的头，将精液射到了安兹的脸上。他闭上眼满足地回味了一下高潮的余韵，再一睁眼，眼前的白骨美人变成了一个黑发苍白皮肤的瘦弱男青年。

“？！”罗伦立马性致全无，尽管这个Omega青年全身赤裸，脸上还带着可疑的白色浊液，正常alpha都忍不住好好地疼爱他一番。但罗伦不是正常人，更何况这个Omega以人类面貌出现后，空气中迷人的蒜香排骨味信息素都变成了甜腻的牛奶巧克力味，罗伦非常不喜欢。

铃木悟意识到自己重新变回了人类，后穴巨大的空虚感让他忍不住向在场的唯一一个alpha索求：“拜托了，给我吧。”他抓住罗伦疲软的的阴茎上下套动着，见并没有什么起色，低下头张嘴含住了它。

罗伦盯着铃木悟雪白的后颈，感到进退两难。他对操一个正常的男性Omega没有什么性趣，但是alpha的本能在Omega信息素的刺激下让他又渐渐硬了起来。

“就当你还是个不死族好了。”罗伦抽出自己的阴茎，抓住铃木悟的双手把他顶在了旁边的树上，然后挤进了他的双腿间，托着他的臀部将阴茎插了进去。潮湿温热的包裹感让罗伦没法再欺骗自己这是一个不死族，当场又要萎了。

“[虚伪情报·外观]”幸好铃木悟的魔力正在缓慢恢复中，于是他立刻向罗伦丢了一个第三阶魔法。

罗伦被铃木悟低沉而有魄力的念咒声吓了一跳，好像和之前那个轻软地哀求罗伦操他的不是同一个人。不过很快，他的注意力就被身前诱人的骷髅吸引了，半硬不硬的阴茎很快重振雄风。

铃木悟用魔法将罗伦糊弄住后，意识再次沉溺于于欲望的海洋中。他捂住了自己不断发出羞耻声音的嘴，全身随着罗伦的冲撞律动，眼角流出了生理性泪水。暧昧的水声和拍打肉体声响起的频率越来越高，伴随着铃木悟后穴的一阵抽搐，罗伦也释放了出来。出于alpha的本能，罗伦低下头，靠近铃木悟的后颈，准备刺破他的腺体标记他。

“[地狱火炎]”从地下升起的黑焰将罗伦烧成了灰烬，铃木悟强作镇定地看着魔法的发出者、纳萨力克地下大坟墓地下第七层的守护者——迪米乌哥斯出现在此，身躯却由于高潮后的无力逐渐滑落在地。

「以迪米乌哥斯的智慧一定猜出了全部经过吧？纳萨力克地下大坟墓的统治者居然是个孱弱的人类，他会因为受到了欺骗而愤怒吗？」铃木悟感受了一下自己力量的恢复速度，决定先与迪米乌哥斯周旋一番。

不过，他还没有酝酿好气势开口，迪米乌哥斯就先单膝下跪：“非常抱歉，安兹大人，我并未在第一时间察觉出您的异样，导致您被这种卑贱的蝼蚁玷污。”

“……唉？”铃木悟已经做好了和昔日的守护者对峙的准备，却迎来了迪米乌哥斯充满悔意的道歉。

“也许这是您精妙绝伦的计划中的一部分，但身为臣下的我无法忍受安兹大人遭到如此不敬的对待，我愿意为我的自以为是付出代价，哪怕粉骨碎身。”迪米乌哥斯依然跪在地上，语气真挚而诚恳。

“不，你没有错，是我大意了。”铃木悟想了想还是用了自己的本音。他扶着树站了起来，滑腻的液体从后穴流出，划过大腿与小腿，滴落在地上，铃木悟迅速红着脸给自己施了个清理魔法。

“恕我僭越了，安兹大人。”迪米乌哥斯看铃木悟双腿打颤站不稳的样子，立刻捡起铃木悟丢在地上的黑色斗篷，将他赤裸的身躯裹住后打横抱起，“我绝对不允许您再遇到如此险境，请允许我带您回到对现在的安兹大人来说最安全的地方——纳萨力克地下大坟墓。”

“迪米乌哥斯，你就不对我这幅样貌感到好奇吗？”铃木悟还是问出了他最想问的问题。

“无论如何，您都是纳萨力克地下大坟墓的最高统治者，我们的无上至尊。”迪米乌哥斯平日里看上去有点冰冷的微笑此刻竟带了些温柔的意味，“只要您不抛弃我，我就永远是您最忠诚的守护者。”

（完）


End file.
